Gravis
by Fire The Canon
Summary: No child should be afraid of the moon. That wasn't fair. So Remus ran; he ran as far away as he could. From Dora and his child. For Cookies-and-Ink and The Latin challenge. Remus.


_**Written for Cookies-and-Ink, who won a competition of mine**_

_**Written for HollyPotter28's The Latin Challenge, with the word 'gravis; heavy, serious'**_

* * *

**Gravis**

Remus had never loved anybody more than he loved Dora. She was beautiful, talented, brave... and maybe a little bit clumsy. But that was all part of her charm. He had fallen in love with that beautiful, talented, brave, clumsy witch. Now, all he needed to do was try to find a way to fall out of love with her.

OOO

It wasn't that he _wanted_ to fall out of love with her. That was the last thing he wanted, actually, but things were becoming serious now. There was a war coming. Voldemort was on the rise, as were his followers. The werewolves were already after him and they would go after her next. He knew they would, so he had to keep her safe. And if that meant leaving her, then so be it. At least she would be safe.

OOO

But would she be safe? It seemed that Dora – _his_ Dora – didn't want to be safe. She wanted to fight, to be part of the action. Just like the brave woman he had fallen in love with. What a fool he had been to think that she would listen to him; that she would oblige to his request of going into hiding. That she would let him leave her. If she had, then she wouldn't have been the woman that he loved oh so much. She would have been a stranger.

OOO

It became even harder when she told him she was pregnant. A baby. _His_ baby. What had he done? His child was probably going to have his... _disease_ (yes that was what it was to him; a disease). What a selfish, selfish man he had become. He had created a child – his child – and now they would both suffer for it. Oh, what a fool he was.

OOO

So he ran. He ran as far away as he could. He knew it was wrong, but that didn't stop him. She insisted she was going to have this baby, that she would love the child unconditionally. Just like she loved him; Remus. But he couldn't do it. What if the child was like him? What if it grew up to hate the moon? No child should hate the moon. It just wasn't fair.

OOO

_She loves you, you fool_, he told himself. That was the obvious answer as to why she took him back when he returned. She was furious, of course. A part of her probably even hated him for leaving, but she still took him back. Dora – the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on – wanted him back, even after everything he had done. When he walked back through that door, the first thing she did was throw her arms around his neck, her ever-growing stomach against his body, and kissed him. And he had stayed.

OOO

The war started and Remus went to fight. _Stay here_, he told Dora. _Look after Teddy_. She had simply nodded and watched with sad eyes as he had left her. But, he should have known she wouldn't have listened for long. Once again, the brave, daring woman that he loved so much was by his side. He wasn't angry with her, of course. He was simply terrified for her. And for Teddy, because he loved them both now. And when he insisted she go back home, she simply shook her head and clutched her wand. No, she was fighting... just like he knew she would.

OOO

She went first. He had watched it happen... all in slow motion. She was standing there one moment, and the next, she had fallen to the ground, her body still. Remus' heart shattered into a million pieces after that, and he lost the will to live. Dora, his wife, was dead. She would never get to hold her son again, and Remus would never get to hold _her_. He had told her to stay home, that it wasn't safe. She should have listened to him. Now, she was gone.

OOO

He was next. There was a flash of green light. It came on so suddenly that he barely had time to think. There was somebody calling his name; and then there was serenity. Peacefulness. Quietness. There was no more pain, no more suffering.

OOO

For the first time in a long time, he knew he didn't have to worry. They were safe now.

* * *

_**I think I'll just add Remus to the list of characters I've tried, but won't write again...**_

_**He was harder than I thought he would be, to be honest, but Cookies-and-Ink, I hope you liked it. I tried a kind of different style, but not intentionally. It was what wanted to be written.**_

_**Your reviews are much appreciated.**_


End file.
